Never Been Kissed
by purple-shoe
Summary: Finished! Loosely based on the end of the movie Never Been Kissed It is 6th year and Hermione is beginning to become more interested in books than Harry and Ron so much so that she hurts Harry and loses his trust. What can she do to win him back?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello everybody I'm back with another story...and it isn't a one-shot this time!

As you can probably guess from the title, this fic will be loosely based on the end of the movie "Never Been Kissed" but obviously with a few more ideas added in. It will probably be about 3 or 4 chapters long – just a little fluffy h/hr ficlet for you all to enjoy. Well….enjoy!

Disclaimer: Wipes away tears I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it…only the plot which I will cherish forever!

"**Never been kissed" – Chapter 1**

**We Miss You Hermione**

On the train Harry and Ron had said to Hermione that 6th year was going to be a relief: no more exams, a chance to relax and enjoy their final years at Hogwarts, a chance to have more freedom…oh how wrong they were.

It was one of her hardest years yet – so much so that she longed to have her time turner back. Despite the fact she was taking the same amount of classes as everyone else, she seemed to be studying every night which caused both Harry and Ron to become greatly concerned. But no matter how many times they asked if anything was wrong, the same response always came.

"I'm fine,"

Even the girls were concerned for her. It now seemed like every week that Parvati and co. were asking her to go shopping or trying to set her up on a date but Hermione was never interested. She had no time to do things like that anymore and the only "sort-of" boyfriend she ever had was Viktor Krum and she hadn't even kissed him – she actually had never been kissed, but she wasn't exactly going to admit that to anybody anytime soon. They would never let her live that down.

The real truth behind her stress was that she had asked for extra credit work for each of her subjects. It had finally dawned on her that she only had a year and a half left at Hogwarts and she hadn't decided on a career so she decided that she would work extra hard on all her subjects – to keep her options open.

Right now she was sitting at her usual table at the library studying for a potions assessment – on a Saturday afternoon. It was raining very heavily outside so she was surprised that nobody else in her year was there. In fact, the library seemed empty – too empty. She quickly dismissed the thought and decided to take a ten minute break. So she took out her copy of "Hogwarts: A History", used her arms as a cushion on the desk and began to read.

But just as she started to get comfortable, she noticed a tall shadow appear over her.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione groggily lifted her head up to see the librarian, Madame Prince looking at her with a concerned look on her face.

"Professor McGonagall has just sent these for you."

Hermione looked at her confused and suddenly Madame Prince dumped a very large pile of books and parchments on the desk.

"What? What are th-"

"She said that they are the extra assignments you asked for. On human transfiguration and animagi?" she asked.

"Oh yes sorry," she said hastily. "Thank you." And with that, Madame Prince smiled and walked away, but still looking a bit worried.

"_Great"_

Hermione had completely forgotten about that. She thought she just had potions and a bit of Charms to do today. She moved back into her resting position and sighed.

"Well, it looks like I will be here for a little while longer," she said to herself as she gently closed her eyes to think. Of course she appreciated the work – anything to improve her education, but it seemed that it always came at the worst times. This was definitely not her day.

Actually, in general, (she thought) her sixth year hadn't exactly got to the best start. With Sirius' death and the known fact that Voldemort could attack at any moment, the castle was very tense – not a day would go by when Hermione never saw a younger student peer round corners to make sure nothing was there.

Now more than ever students were wanting to know what was going on in the Wizarding world as well as the school itself – so Hermione came up with an idea.

A school paper. With Dumbledore's blessing and with the help of a group of senior student volunteers, Hermione set up a monthly school newspaper containing both school and outside news. There was something for everyone: problem pages for girls, Quidditch news for guys but above all, any important news about Voldemort or the upcoming war which was at the top of the list of many students concerns.

However Hermione's main concern was Harry.

It was obvious that all of this pressure had affected him – this year he spent a lot more time on his own thinking and he always did his best to cover up his grief and strain. Ron and Hermione both knew that he was hiding something but they decided that it was up to him to tell them…he would in his own time.

For this Hermione greatly admired him, also for the fact that he seemed to be enjoying 6th year: he was allowed to re-join the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Captain and he was even getting better grades (although rule breaking was still a strong skill of his). Of course there were times when he wanted to be alone to think but Hermione couldn't blame him for that.

It had been over these past few months that she had noticed something special about him. Despite all of the problems he had to deal with, he always seemed to put other people's feelings before his own. He was always there for her whenever she needed to talk and in return, she knew that she would be with him until the very end. Why..._because she loved him_.

But he had enough on his mind already than to have to deal with that also…she would just have to wait.

She turned away from her high pile of books and yet again rested her head in her arms. Five minutes of peace…that was all she wanted.

"Miss Granger…..Miss Granger!"

Hermione woke up with a start and looked around her. She was still in the library and it was dark outside.

'_Have I been in here all this time? _She thought to herself._ 'I only took a five minute break…to rest my eyes…no…I can't have…..no……oh my goodness…I fell asleep!'_

Hermione looked up to see (for the second time that day) Madame Prince standing over, looking quite annoyed.

"Miss Granger I am aware that you have a lot on your plate this year but that still does not permit you to use the library to sleep."

"N-n-no of course not I apologise Madame Prince." said Hermione hastily as she rubbed her eyes to get used too the bright light."

"That's quite alright Miss Granger" said Madame Prince. She turned around to return to her desk but before she did she turned to face Hermione.

"This may not be my place but perhaps a little break from studying will do you the world of good. You really should not be getting too stressed the year before your newts…and I'm sure that you already know enough to pass them with flying colours."

Hermione was slightly shocked. Madame Prince had never come across as so…caring before. She was usually only interested in pupil's behaviour in the library. But Hermione appreciated her honesty.

"Thank you," said Hermione. "I might just take you up on that advice."

Madame Prince smiled at her and disappeared behind the next aisle of books.

Hermione returned to look at her desk – it was completely covered in books. Who was she kidding; she had no time to take a break!

Seeing as it was so late, Hermione decided to call it a day and pack up. She would continue her work tomorrow morning. Suddenly for the third time that day, a shadow appeared over her desk, although this time she knew it wasn't Madame Prince. She gulped as she knew exactly who it was.

"Hermione?"

It was Harry, but even though Hermione knew this, she was shocked by the sight of him. He was in his Quidditch uniform, soaking wet and covered head to toe in mud stains. Hermione gasped.

"Harry!" she whispered forcefully (she couldn't exactly shout in the library.) She quickly pointed her wand at him and muttered a spell which instantly dried his robes and made the mud disappear.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Bad practise huh?" she said smiling.

Harry suddenly glared at her, looking quite hurt and disappointed.

"Where were you all day today?" he asked.

"In here of course studying," she replied. "Why?"

Harry sighed. "You really forgot didn't you?"

Now Hermione was scared. "Forget what Harry…tell me."

Harry remained silent. It was obviously something important. Her eyes dropped to her desk where the corner of her homework diary was peeking out from behind a large pile of books. She slid it out to reveal her calendar and her heart skipped a beat when she looked at today's date which was highlighted and circled boldly in red – very noticeable.

_APRIL 18TH – Quidditch: Gryffindor v Ravenclaw_

_Cheer for Harry and Ron!_

_Oh-no._

Hermione looked up to see that Harry wasn't looking at her, but at the floor. Her stomach began to feel very weak.

"Harry I am so so sorry I completely forgot," she said desperately. Without thinking she flung her arms around him in a hug. Harry barely returned it.

"It's ok…I guess...I know you have a lot on right now."

Hermione stepped back to look at him, still holding his arms. He looked so hurt that Hermione was now close to tears.

"I would have just liked you to have been there...that's all," whispered Harry.

"Harry I feel awful…I just…I…-"

"We've missed you Hermione. Ron and I. We haven't seen as much of you this year…and we miss you."

Hermione felt a tear glide down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"I better go and tell Ron I found you." said Harry as he began to walk out of the library, leaving Hermione speechless and frozen with guilt.

But just before Harry left he turned round to look Hermione in the eye.

"Just in case you wanted to know……we won."

**Harry's POV**

Harry slowly made his way back up to Gryffindor Tower to change.

He was beginning to feel bad about what happened. He didn't mean to get too bothered about it but somehow he just did. Ever since 1st year Hermione had been to every single one of his matches (except when she was petrified in second year) and he loved having her there. There was just something about hearing her cheer for him……

He muttered the password and entered the common room to find Ron sitting on the couch. He jumped up as soon as he saw Harry.

"So did you find her?" he asked.

"Yeah, and in the most obvious place as well…the library," replied Harry.

Ron detected the slight sadness in Harry's voice. "What's up mate? Didn't Hermione know about the match?"

Harry sighed. "She forgot."

Ron's eyes widened in shock. "She what?"

"Yup. She was too busy studying."

"Studying? I know she had never really liked Quidditch but she's hardly missed a match," said Ron. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine…I just feel as if she's drifting away from us…like…like studying has became more important to her."

Ron looked at him sadly "I know mate. She nearly bit my head off the other day when I told her she had done enough studying that day! Maybe she had the painters in I dunno."

Harry laughed at that last comment while Ron took a deep breath and sighed like he had said nothing strange at all. Harry could tell that the typical Weasley temper was beginning to rise.

"I can't believe her I mean we've been talking about this bloody match for weeks!" he said (nearly shouting) "Look I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you," said Harry. He turned round and sat ion his favourite chair by the fire.

"You know what Harry?"

Harry turned round and looked up to see Ron at the top of the staircase.

"I kinda preferred the old Hermione," he said.

Harry nodded in agreement and turned to face the fire as he heard Ron shut the dormitory door.

In a way, he thought, Ron was right. Hermione may not have changed as a person; it was just that her priorities had changed. Her only concern seemed to be her studies and Harry didn't enjoy being shoved to one side. She was becoming more and more unreliable – he was surprised that she actually remembered Ron's birthday.

But most importantly he missed having somebody to talk to.

She was much better with feelings and stuff than Ron (who just always felt awkward about talking about stuff like Voldemort and the War). Towards the beginning of 6th year Harry and Hermione would stay up a good hour later than everybody else and just talk. He gradually became more comfortable about revealing his feelings to her. But then the 'talks' became less and less often…until the point when they were when Hermione had no studying to do (basically hardly ever).

One thing was certain though…he missed the old Hermione…that was the Hermione that he had fallen in love with.

A/N: I know I know it's a sad start but it wont last for too much longer I promise! This chappie is basically just to set the scene. And I also promise that there will be much more h/hr! You might have guessed that this will mostly be in Hermione's POV but I will probably put in a bit of Harry's too!

So if you liked what you have read please review but please no flamers – I just want people to enjoy this fic. If you don't like it – fair enough don't review. Thank you!

My school's Easter break is coming up soon so that will give me plenty of time to write and hopefully complete this fic so until chappie 2 – toodles!

Stephy xx


	2. How Could You?

A/N: Hello everybody long time no see!

I have finally managed to take a break from studying and get this next chapter done. Thank you to all of you who have patiently waited.

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Harry Potter and all other related characters belong to JK Rowling.

"**Never Been Kissed" – Chapter 2**

**How Could You?**

"Aww come on Hermione it's a water fight between us and the Slytherins! It won't last forever!"

Hermione looked up from her Ancient Runes notes and looked at Harry's pleading face.

"I know but I've just got a few inches to do on this essay then I'll come out. You go out and have fun!"

"Are you sure?" asked Harry

"Yes go get lost!" she laughed.

Harry reluctantly headed for the portrait hole. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Well please try to come down Hermione, we need you on the team."

"I'll do my best I promise. See you later."

"Bye!"

Harry picked up his charmed water pistol (one which automatically refills), gave Hermione a mischievous grin and dashed out of the common room.

When Harry was out of sight Hermione turned round to look at her homework and shook her head in frustration. The truth was that she had a lot more work to do than what she had said – she just didn't want to hurt Harry's feelings.

Four weeks had passed by since Hermione had forgotten about the Quidditch match and things were now very much back to normal between Hermione and Harry and Ron.

Despite that she was feeling terribly guilty.

She just couldn't believe how her initial apology had gotten her into such a terrible mess….

**Flashback**

_The morning after Hermione's confrontation with Harry, Hermione came down from her dormitory and saw Harry and Ron standing in the common room. Harry noticed her and smiled weakly but Ron kept his back to her. They started to walk away but Hermione ran down the rest of the stairs to catch up with them. When she finally caught up with them, she put her hands on their shoulders to stop them._

"_Look guys, I am really sorry about yesterday."_

_Harry turned to look at her but Ron still stared down at his shoes._

"_I swear that I would have went to the match the second I realised… you have a right to be angry but I want to make it up to you. Please."_

_Harry looked at her in the eye and smiled. "It's ok Hermione. We know that you didn't do it deliberately. Don't we Ron?"_

_Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs which made him look up at Hermione with a disappointed look on his face. "Yeah...yeah Harry's right"_

_Hermione smiled as a great amount of relief swept over her._

"_We know that you're working hard Hermione, " said Ron. "But it upsets us to see you so stressed out. Any teacher will tell you that you have to have some fun too...well maybe not Snape."_

_Hermione smiled. "I know but I just have so much to do."_

_Harry and Ron looked disappointed at what she had said – as if they thought that she didn't care about them. She wanted to prove to them that that wasn't true…no matter what she had to do. So she took a deep breath and sighed. _

"_Look, I'm not promising anything, but I…I will try to cut down on the extra credit work"_

_Both boys were completely shocked at what Hermione had just said – that wasn't like her at all. Ron's jaw nearly dropped but Harry was the first to speak._

"_That's great Hermione," he said as he stroked her arm. "You will still be top of our year don't worry about that. But…only do it if you want to."_

_Hermione deeply thought about this for a moment – but she knew definitely what she cared for the most. "Yeah, I've been thinking about this for a while now…and I'm sure."_

_Hermione gave both of them a quick hug._

"_Hermione we're going to Hogsmeade do you want to come with us?" asked Ron._

"_I wish I could but I really should look over my charms notes from Thursday and – "_

_Hermione stopped suddenly as Ron shook his head at her._

"_Oh fine I'll come!"_

"_Brilliant! That's more like it," said Ron. "Race you to the courtyard!"_

_Ron laughed and made a mad dash in the opposite direction, with Harry and Hermione following closely behind laughing._

**Present**

She had tried her best to cut down on work – she really had. She had even managed to cut down on a few assignments in the first two weeks. But it was coming increasingly harder. The same dominant question kept coming into her head.

_What if it comes in handy with my future career? What if it's important? _

Seeing Ron's face when she told him she had work to do was hard enough…but for Harry, it was totally different.

The difference was that Ron mainly appeared angry. And Ron being angry at her wasn't exactly a new thing – she was actually quite used to it after six years. But Harry never seemed angry, he seemed disappointed. Hermione hated it when Harry was disappointed in her, mainly because he hardly ever was and because of her increasing feelings towards him.

'_Feelings which he probably won't return' she thought sadly._

Hermione's stomach churned as she looked at her watch. It had been an hour and a half since Harry had gone.

Without taking a second look at her books, she left the common room to join in the water fight. Besides, she fancied having fun anyway…and also Harry had wanted her there.

Halfway down the stairs she began to hear many voices laughing and they were approaching her.

"DID YOU SEE HIS FACE!"

"GREAT SHOT GUYS!"

She looked over the banister to see very wet looking Gryffindors running up the stairs towards her like a stampede. Snape was standing at the foot of the stairs and to Hermione's surprise…he was also soaked.

"10 POINTS FROM GRYYFINDOR! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Hermione squashed herself against the banister to let the Gryffindors through.

"Hey Hermione!" shouted Lavender as she ran past.

"You missed out on the fun!" yelled Seamus.

"Classic!" yelled Dean.

Harry and Ron were at the back of the group and they slowed down as they saw Hermione. Both were dripping wet, shirtless and carrying a water pistol each. Hermione took a deep breath and forced her self to look above their shoulders. (Well, Harry's at least)

"Hey Hermione!" said Ron while he gasped for breath.

"Hi Ron. Hi Harry," said Hermione. "You look as if you had a good time. What happened?"

"Well the fight stared between us and the Slytherins," said Harry. "But then the other houses found out. Must have been about 500 of us there!"

"Even better was when Malfoy fell in the lake after Ginny tripped him up!" said Ron with a huge grin on his face. "Anyway after about an hour Snape, being the git he is, told us to keep the noise down as we were disturbing the teachers."

"Disturbing him more like," said Harry.

"Yeah, then he threatened to take points off so people started to go inside until there was just the Gryffindors and some Ravenclaws left. Just as we passed him me, Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville turned round and soaked him. Bloody brilliant!"

"You soaked a teacher!" said Hermione

"And a few others threw water balloons at him!"

"Sounds like you had good fun," muttered Hermione sadly.

"Yeah, why didn't you come Hermione? Hey what's wrong?" asked Harry

"That's why I'm here. I was on my way to join in. If you don't believe me there are a pile of books on the desk in the common room which Ileft behind! I…I'm just disappointed that I missed it."

"Yeah it was a shame you missed it," said Harry. Yet again he looked disappointed and Hermione gazed down at the floor. "But if the weather stays like this I'm sure there will be another one soon."

Hermione smiled at Harry's optimism. "Yeah let's hope so."

"Hey hold on a minute," said Ron. "Who said that she can't join in now?"

Ron grinned widely at Harry and winked. Harry soon caught on.

"Oh yeah, no time like the present,"

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Honestly! Now will one of you two please tell me what you-"

Hermione suddenly silenced when she saw that the boy's guns were aimed directly at her chest. She screamed and ran as fast as she could back upstairs, followed closely by Harry and Ron who were soaking her from behind.

"AAHH STOP IT!" she screamed behind her back.

"YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO JOIN IN!" shouted Harry as the trio disappeared upstairs.

**6 hours later**

Harry and Ron continued to soak her all the way up to the common room until she managed to hide by running up to her dorm. It was great fun, but she still wished that she could have joined in with the rest of the school.

Currently it was 11pm and Hermione was the only one left in the common room. She was sitting in one of the comfy chairs by the fire with a large Arithmancy book on her lap. She was trying to finish off some extra credit work which she had been working on for four hours. AND she had potions and charms homework still to do.

Since her "fight" with Harry and Ron, Hermione felt guilty every time she did extra credit work – like she was betraying their trust or something…but she didn't want to risk missing out on information which could come in handy one day. It was just too risky.

Hermione was so deep in her thoughts that she never noticed a school owl fly through the common room window. She jumped when it landed on the table next to her. The owl dropped a note on the arm of her couch and flew off again.

'_Who on earth could this be from?' she thought._

She eagerly opened the note and began to read:

_Miss Granger,_

_I regret to inform you (once again) that the deadline for the next school paper is quickly approaching._

_In order to get the paper issued on time, I hope to see an initial draft of the main news stories first thing Tuesday morning. No exceptions._

_As both your teacher and Head of House, I fully recognise the responsibility and number of tasks that you have taken on this year. If there is at any point where you are feeling too stressed, please do not hesitate to contact me. Also your position as editor can possibly be re-allocated if you wish this to happen._

_Kindest Regards, _

_M. McGonagall_

She felt like bursting into tears there and then. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about the paper. Professor McGonagall had been reminding her for 3 weeks now!

In a frantic fury she checked her notes for any stories. There was nothing – she now had two days to find news for the paper!

Silent tears rolled down her face. She had so much work to do, and now Professor McGonagall was beginning to lose trust in her. Doing the only thing that she could do, she picked up her quill and continued with her work, knowing that it was going to be a very long night.

"Hermione?"

Hermione quickly wiped away her stray tears and turned to face the voice. It was Harry.

"Oh hi Harry," she said. "What are doing up at this time?"

"I could ask you the same question," he laughed as he sat down next to Hermione.

"Oh you know me, " she said. "Working as usual."

Harry looked over and saw the very large pile of books next to her.

"Hermione, I thought you said that you were going to cut down on your work."

"I have," she lied. "It's just that I've got this really big Arithmancy test tomorrow which I really need to revise for."

"And the rest?" he asked.

No answer. Hermione was already scribbling frantically on a piece of parchment.

"Look, Hermione, the reason I'm here is…there's something I want to tell you."

Hermione then spoke without even looking up at him. "Huh sorry I didn't quite catch that."

Harry felt as if Hermione didn't even know he was there. Like he was invisible. But he really needed to get her attention…he wanted her to know first. So he took a deep breath and stared at his clasped hands.

"Eh, well…last year after Sirius…well after that I was in Dumbledore's office a-"

SMASH!

"Dammit!"

Hermione had knocked over her ink bottle and was now on her hands and knees removing the stains with her wand.

"Sorry Harry I've just got so much work to do, I'm really really sorry but can this please wait until tomorrow?"

For a few moments Harry sat there, completely shocked by what she said. This was definitely not like her at all. She always found time for their chats; it was something that Harry always looked forward to. He didn't know if Hermione felt the same, but Harry felt as if they were much closer now, they could tell each other anything.

Within minutes Hermione was back at her work, and completely ignoring Harry again, but Harry was adamant that he was going to tell her his secret.

"No, Hermione, it can't. Me and Dumbledore were talking and he told me some stuff…about Sirius and the pro-"

"I know this is hard Harry but you have to accept that Sirius is gone, he would have wanted you to get on with your...oh where are my charms notes!"

Hermione suddenly jumped out of her chair and was thoroughly searching the common room. As much as he didn't want to be, Harry was now getting angry.

"Hermione! Please will you listen to me?"

"LOOK HARRY! I have A LOT of work to do! So PLEASE go and moan about Sirius to somebody else."

The second Hermione finished her sentence she covered her mouth with both hands.

"Oh my God… Harry please I didn't – "

"Fine," he whispered.

Without saying a word, Harry walked past Hermione on his way upstairs. Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him but he shook her off him.

"Don't touch me," he spat.

"Please don't walk away," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry…I just can't look at you right now Hermione."

Hermione stood frozen on the spot while Harry walked silently up to his dormitory. She heard the door slam with great strength.

_Oh…My…God_

She has completely blown it now! Inside she was mentally hitting herself. That was probably the end of her friendship with Harry as she knew it. Silently, she took slow paces back to her seat and at down.

She stayed there the rest of the night, thinking about what she had done, sobbing uncontrollably and thinking constantly about what Harry had said.

"_I'm sorry…I just can't look at you right now Hermione"_

A/N I know I know I'm sorry I made Hermione so evil but it is really important to the plot – and anyway it won't stay like that forever. I promise.

I also promise that I will try to get the final chapters up sooner. I have my exams coming up but I will be on study leave for them so hopefully I will fit in time for this too.

Until then please review but no flames thank you!

Stephy xx


	3. Never Been Kissed

A/N: Hi everyone. May I first apologise for the late arrival of this chapter. I have spent this last month sitting exams  People who have sat exams will know how I feel and I am really sorry that I couldn't get this chapter up any sooner – sorry!

The speech used in this chapter is similar to the one said by Josie in "Never Been Kissed" but I have obviously had to change it to fit this story – so I'm just warning that it isn't exactly the same and that I have added extra bits and bobs in. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The lack of cash in my purse relates strongly to the fact that I do not own Harry Potter or anything related! Just the plot is mine (which is sadly worthless!)

"**Never Been Kissed" - Chapter 3 **

**Never Been Kissed**

Hermione woke up with a start, after a very restless night's sleep. She was still sitting in the common room, in the same position as she was when she had sat down all those hours ago.

She had never felt so guilty and upset in her whole life. She just kept thinking about what she had said to Harry – and how nasty and selfish it was. She knew one thing – her friendship with Harry was definitely over.

"_I've destroyed almost a six year friendship in practically six seconds…"_

She turned to face her pile of schoolbooks and looked away almost instantly in disgust. If she had listened to Harry and Ron; if she had lightened her load – this would never have happened. The tears were still flowing silently down her face as she roughly flung her books back into her bag. She kept on going until one final piece of parchment was left – McGonagall's letter.

Hermione sighed in frustration and placed– especially Harry the letter into her robe pocket. Outside she saw the sun begin to rise, meaning that students will soon be up. So she silently made her way up to her dormitory to wash her face – hoping that she will think of something that will solve all of her problems.

"_Fat chance of that," she thought._

**Monday Late Afternoon**

Hermione sat uncomfortably in her bed as she sat staring at a blank piece of parchment. She was supposed to turn this parchment into a front page story for the school's newsletter, but she still had no story.

The last two days had been a nightmare for Hermione. She was certain that Harry had told Ron about what happened because he had been giving her nasty looks all day –and he hadn't done that since they had fallen out in third year. To say that things were bad was an understatement.

Even tying to talk to Harry had been impossible for her.

**Flashback to Sunday evening**

_Hermione was sitting having dinner at the Gryffindor table and Harry was sitting unusually far away from her. He was deep in conversation with Ron but he looked as if something was bothering him and Hermione knew exactly why that was._

_She had and played with her food, waiting for the best moment and she found it when Ron left the table, thus leaving Harry alone. She jumped out of her seat and walked slowly up to him. Harry noticed her approaching and he got up and began to walk away._

_Hermione quickly caught up with him and grabbed his arm so he turned around. He looked at her impatiently._

"_What?" he sighed?_

"_You know what Harry. Please can we go somewhere quiet I need to speak to you."_

"_Oh sorry," he spat. "But I have a lot of transfiguration homework to do which I really must make a start on."_

_That came as a hurtful blow to Hermione. "Harry please don't do this-"_

"_Why not? I mean you were allowed to do that all this year so why can't I? So if you will excuse me." _

_Harry released his arm from Hermione's grasp and left, leaving Hermione standing in the Entrance Hall. Even though dozens of students were all around her, she felt completely alone._

**Present**

Since then Hermione had noticed that Harry had gone to great lengths to avoid her: getting up earlier in the morning, going to meals earlier or later than normal, spending less time in the common room. It was hopeless.

She jumped suddenly as she heard a light tapping on the door.

"Hermione, are you in there?" It was Ginny.

"Yeah come in,"

Ginny entered the room and sat next to Hermione on the bed.

"I didn't know if you were asleep or not," she said smiling.

"Chance would be a fine thing," said Hermione "I've got too much work to do."

"School newspaper?" asked Ginny as she looked at the blank piece of parchment on Hermione's lap.

"Yes,"

"Look, the reason I came up here is to ask you something: Is anything going on between you and Harry?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of Harry's name. "What do you mean?"

"Well I saw him and Ron come into dinner earlier without you so I asked them where you were. Ron sort of sighed and Harry narrowed his eyes and said 'Probably studying since she has so much work to do'. He seemed quite angry and upset."

Hermione sighed while trying to fight back tears. "Oh right,"

"Hermione what is going on?"

Hermione didn't want to tell the whole truth to Ginny, she didn't want anybody to know that.

"Let's just say I haven't exactly been a great friend to them this year – especially Harry"

She then went on to explain to Ginny about her workload this year and the advice that the boys had given to her about working less (deliberately leaving out what she had said to Harry). By then Hermione was in tears and Ginny had out a comforting arm around her.

"So why didn't you listen to them?" asked Ginny.

"I did and I tried to cut down I really did – but I just kept on thinking that I would fail and I didn't want to let any teachers down."

"Look Hermione, normally I would tell you to ignore advice from boys but this time they're right. Doing too much isn't good for your health, trust me. And since when has work been more important than a life-long friendship."

"I know Ginny, but it's too late now I've blown it."

"It's never too late Hermione," said Ginny. Harry is in the common room now – talk to him."

"I will Gin but I've got this news story still to write which is vital that I get finished."

Ginny sighed and shook her head. She got off of Hermione's bad and walked to the door.

"Hermione you and I both know that your relationship with Harry is much more important than some stupid news story."

Ginny closed the door behind her, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts. Ginny was right...Harry was more important, of course he was! Then suddenly an idea hit her. She grabbed the spare piece of parchment and scribbled frantically.

It was nearing 9pm by the time she had finished. That was part one done but for part two of her plan, she needed to see Professor Dumbledore. In less then ten minutes she had made her way from Gryffindor tower to the entrance to Dumbledore's office – but she didn't know the password.

Five minutes later she was still trying to think of a password.

'_Please please I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore. I have to.' she thought._

"Miss Granger?"

Professor Dumbledore was making his way towards her, almost as if he knew she needed to speak to him.

'_I swear it's unreal how he does that,' she thought._

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me?" he asked.

"Yes professor, I was wondering if I could talk to you regarding the Quidditch Cup match this Saturday."

"Why yes, do continue Miss Granger,"

So that was part two sorted. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore had said yes! It was as if he knew exactly what she was planning to do.

She knocked on the door of Professor McGonagall's office and quietly entered to see Professor McGonagall sitting at her desk.

"Ah Miss Granger, I am guessing that you have come about the newspaper."

"Yes professor," she said. "After weeks of searching there have seemed to be no big opportunities for front page stories."

"Yes I agree," said Professor McGonagall. "But you _have_ found something I presume?"

"Well yes. I would rather not cancel this month's addition so I have written a story very close to my heart and I am hoping that you will please let me publish it."

Hermione handed her story to Professor McGonagall and sat down as she read it through. Hermione sat with her fingers crossed and she swore that she saw McGonagall's face soften as she read it.

"Miss Granger, I would normally not allow such personal matters to be shared throughout the school in such a large public fashion."

Hermione nodded sadly and began to sit up.

"But…I feel that this story will indeed catch the attention of many pupils in the school and it may indeed relate to some."

"You mean I can publish it?"

"Yes but you must take full responsibility for any comments made by the article and realise that this is your own choice."

Hermione nodded.

"Well there is also the matter of sorting arrangements out for – "

"Oh no that is all sorted Professor Dumbledore had given me permission to do so."

Professor McGonagall smiled weakly. "Very well I should have this published by first thing on Saturday morning but I must warn you that this story will be the only one of its kind."

"I assure you it will be Professor. Thank you so much."

Hermione almost skipped her way out of the office.

"Oh and Miss Granger?"

Hermione stopped just outside the door.

"I hope everything works out for you."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Professor. I hope so too."

**Saturday Morning**

Nearly all of the school were making their way to the Quidditch Stadium for the cup final – even thought there was three hours to go before the match. In the Entrance Hall pupils saw the familiar sight of the school news stand with the new paper being sold for 4 Knuts each.

Ginny had noticed in particular that the stand was extremely crowded. Guessing that it was an exciting story, she made her way to the front and purchased a copy. While walking to the stadium she opened out the paper to see Hermione's picture in the centre of the front page with a very interesting title:

**_Never Been Kissed – By Hermione Jane Granger_**

_Someone once told me that to write well, you have to write what you know – this is what I know. I am seventeen years old and I have never really kissed a guy._

_A geek to the core, my last school years have been spent doing extra homework I requested from my Professors. Nearly all male interest in me has turned out to be very cruel jokes just to hurt me – I have never fully recovered from them._

_Yes, it is embarrassing to share this with the school, but it would be hard to explain what I learned and how I learned it without sharing this humiliating history._

_As I entered 6th year I volunteered to create my own assignment – a school paper delivering relevant and crucial information to the people who need it most – us. Surprisingly I also discovered some things about myself – about my limits both emotionally and physically._

_Nobody can do everything and it is important for us to know where our boundaries lie. Even if you do not know it yourself, your friends just might. So listen to them, please._

_Despite the horrific events surrounding the school, I have learned that the internal factors of Hogwarts have not – and probably will not change._

_There is still that one teacher who appears to be in a world of her own. _

_There is still that one ghost which loves to create havoc around the school, much to our annoyance!_

_There are still those girls who – even as they get older – will still be the most beautiful, sophisticated and elegant girls you have ever seen. Everything I am not._

_The smart kids are still there. Known to most of the school as the geeks, the teachers' pets, the weirdos – but to me I saw them as part of me, my friends._

_Yes, friends will always remain a part of Hogwarts life. In particular there is that one best friend (or in my case two) who are there for you no mater what and who support you through thick and thin, regardless of the consequences. To them, I owe you my life. Thank you._

_And finally there is still that one very special person; his or her mysterious characteristics make them seem perfect in every way. You admire them, you respect them. For some people, they are the reason why you get up and go to class in the morning. Hogwarts would not be the same without them; I would not have been the same…without him. _

_So whatever you do, do not let that person go. You never know what you really have until it is gone and I have learned that in the worst possible way._

_From my school experience, I have learned that nobody can go through school without having at least some regrets. Most of these regrets have to be pushed away so you can get on with your life and look forward to the future. But I have one major regret which I must fix in order to look forward…_

_A certain pupil was hurt on my path to discovering my boundaries and even though this article does account for something, it in no way makes up for how I hurt him. To this guy (you know who you are): I am so deeply sorry and I would also like to confess…I think I am in love with you._

_So therefore, as a conclusion to this article and perhaps hopefully a beginning to a new chapter of my life – I propose this._

_I, Hermione Jane Granger, will be at the Quidditch stadium this afternoon where my house team, Gryffindor, will be playing Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup. Prior to the match, I will stand in the middle of the pitch for five minutes. If this guy accepts my apology and returns my love, I ask him to come kiss me._

_My first real kiss._

Harry was feeling extremely nervous at this point. It was his fist Cup Final as captain and he desperately wanted to prove to himself and to the team that he could lead them to victory.

Today would have been a better day for him if Hermione was cheering him on. Even though he was still angry with her, his heart wanted her to be there for him.

'_She will probably forget, just like she did last time," he thought._

He made his way alone down the stairs to the Entrance Hall where he saw some students packing up the news stand. He quickly ran towards them.

"Hey guys, can I grab a copy before you pack up."

"Sure Harry," said the Ravenclaw student as she handed Harry the paper."

"Thanks," he said as he placed his money on the desk and made his way outside. It was a beautiful day, perfect Quidditch conditions.

He began to open up the paper when he noticed Andrew Kirke – one of the Gryffindor beaters - running towards him looking quite worried.

"Harry you better come quickly, we caught Malfoy and the Slytherin Team looking through our locker room. We don't know if they've found out our tactics or not."

Harry sighed, this was the last thing he needed right now. "Alright I'm coming."

Without a second thought he folded the paper in his hands, stuffed it into his schoolbag and ran with Andrew towards the locker rooms.

A/N I know I know quite a big cliffy there but it's a good place to leave it I think.

Seeing as I have only one exam left, the final chapter will be up soon. And to be

honest I won't be able to leave the story like this for long anyway!

I love hearing form you all so please review but no flames thank you! Toodles

Stephy xx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey Folks! Here it is – the one you have all been waiting for…the final ('sob') chapter of "Never Been Kissed" I know that most people know how the movie ends anyway so there wont be many surprises for you but I couldn't resist writing the chapter anyway! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Never been Kissed – I'm not smart enough basically haha!

"**Never Been Kissed" – Chapter Four**

**Sorry I'm Late**

Hermione had said it many times before over the years – but she had to say it again. The atmosphere at the Quidditch Stadium was electric! The tension of the ongoing war that had badly affected the school all year was unable to effect people's spirits at Quidditch matches, and Hermione thought that was amazing.

She was standing – or rather pacing nervously - on the player's entrance to the pitch. There were seas of colours all around her and in just a mater of minutes, she was going to walk to the centre of the pitch where her five minute countdown would begin. Every single pair of eyes would be on her and hopefully be supporting her (although she wasn't counting on much support from the Slytherins). Normally this would be something Hermione would NEVER have the guts to do…but the reasons behind it secured her confidence.

She jumped as she heard the door behind her click open, revealing Ginny.

"Hey Hermione," she said as she hugged her. "Wow you look gorgeous!"

"Really?" said Hermione. In her opinion she wasn't wearing anything special, although she obviously thought about how she wanted to look. She ended up going for a white gypsy-style beaded top with a plain denim skirt (not too short) and white slip on shoes. She also just added a hint of make-up just to highlight her features.

"Oh and you will never guess what…there are reporters from the daily prophet here!"

"WHAT!"

"Yes, I don't know who told them but something like this has never happened in Hogwarts before. I saw them coming out of Dumbledore's office a few minutes ago."

Hermione didn't know what to say about this. She wasn't really happy about the rest of the Wizarding World knowing about her non existent love-life she was unsure about how they would react when they found out that the boy was none other then Harry Potter; if possible she was now more nervous than ever.

"Brilliant," she said sarcastically.

"No it means that all these people care! They're all behind you!"

After an awkward pause Ginny began to speak again.

"I can't believe your doing this, your article was amazing!"

Hermione shook her head "You know Gin, I can't believe it either."

"Well if that article didn't make Harry finally realise how you feel then I'm sure that – "

"Whoa whoa wait a minute!" said Hermione. "What makes you think that it's about him?"

At that point Ginny began to laugh.

"Oh come off it Hermione! I've seen the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you - it's obvious!"

Hermione frowned at Ginny. "If you were any sharper Miss Weasley you would cut yourself!"

"Now your beginning to sound like my mum," said Ginny. "Anyway I'm away to get a good seat." She hugged Hermione tightly one last time. "Good luck honey! And enjoy your first kiss."

"I'll try," said Hermione.

As Ginny began to walk away Professor Dumbledore appeared alongside Professor McGonagall and Hagrid.

"Well Miss Granger," said Dumbledore. "The stadium is yours. Good luck."

"Thank you Professor," said Hermione

"Ye knock 'em dead Hermione," said Hagrid.

"Thanks Hagrid,"

Hermione turned to face the entrance to the pitch. She took a very deep breath and walked out.

For some reason Hermione was expecting there to be a stunned silence, or even mild chatter amongst the crowd, but there was an enormous cheer! She looked up and saw masses of red and yellow scarves and banners (with a very small section dedicated to Slytherin). From one corner the cheering was particularly loud and Hermione guessed that it was coming from the Gryffindors. She could almost make out the words "Go Hermione" being chanted between their cheers. Hermione was overwhelmed and by the time she reached the centre of the pitch her mouth began to feel dry. She swallowed hard and pointed her wand to her throat.

"_Sonorous"_

Her voice was now loud enough to echo through the entire stadium.

"Eh well hello everyone and can I first say thank you all for coming it mean a lot to me."

As she said that the crowd cheered and applauded yet again. When the noise began to die down she spoke again – this time more confidently.

"Well I don't want to keep you all waiting long for today's match so can I have five seconds on the clock please Professor McGonagall?"

Professor McGonagall, who had now made her way up to the teachers stand, shot purple sparks out of her wand. Those sparks formed two 5:00 signs above each set of posts for all to see and as soon as they were clear enough to read, they started to count down.

4:59

4:58

Hermione changed her voice back to normal and stood motionless. This was most definitely going to be the longest five minutes of Hermione's life. There was nothing left for her to do. It was all up to Harry now………..

----------------------

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts Ron came bursting out of the Gryffindor common room. He had slept in and as a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he was expected to be at the changing rooms at least half an hour before the match started.

"Harry's gonna kill me," he said to himself.

As he reached the entrance hall, panting and out of breath, he noticed a large group of Slytherins emerge from the dungeons. They were all in fits of laughter so loud that Ron was able to make out what they were saying.

"That is SO pathetic!"

"Never been kissed!"

"Yeah but who would kiss Granger? A mudblood like her?"

"Yeah-"

"And she's expecting someone to kiss her today?"

"Fat chance!"

"Hey!" shouted Ron as he caught up with them. "You better think twice about talking about Hermione like that!"

"Yeah well she deserves it!" said one of the girls. "Her pathetic little stunt today will be a right laugh!"

"Yeah, are you her mystery man weasel?" said another, this time a boy.

"What are you on about?" he asked quickly. His temper was rising by the second.

"See for yourself weasel," said the boy as he thrust a newspaper into Ron's chest. Ron grabbed it off them and watched them walk outside, still laughing.

It didn't take Ron very long to see what they were on about. He stood frozen on the spot, reading Hermione's article.

"Bloody hell,"

Once he had finished he rolled up the paper and sprinted towards the stadium.

--------------------

1:19

1:18

Hermione's spirits began to fall greatly. As the time was wasting away in front of her, her mind began to fill with many doubts. Had Harry seen the article? Had he just not seen it or had he seen it but decided not to forgive her? Did he only think of her as a friend?

Hermione looked up and saw that the students were now also beginning to chat amongst themselves. Were they also wondering why nobody had shown up? Were they secretly laughing?

It was all becoming too much for Hermione to bear. Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked yet again at the timer.

0:31

0:30

0:29

"_He's probably running late…yeah that's it…he's coming…he's coming…"_

------------------

Ron stumbled into the changing room, his face now redder than his hair. He was surprised to see Harry sitting reading what looked like notes on a piece of parchment.

"There you are! Whoa what happened to you?" asked Harry as he saw Ron's state of exhaustion.

"Slept in," gasped Ron as changed into his Quidditch robes in a mad rush. "Anyway I really should be saying what are you doing?"

"Just looking over some final tactics that I thought of last week," said Harry as he put the parchment back in his bag. As he did so, Ron noticed a copy of the school paper in his bag.

"Have you read the paper," said Ron suddenly. Harry frowned at him.

"No why? Anyway do you know what's going on on the pitch? The crowd seems to be really excited about this match don't they?"

"You idiot you really don't know do you?" said Ron.

Harry sighed. "Ron can you just tell me what you're on about…I'm not in the mood for guessing anymore."

Ron dived into Harry's bag and pulled out the paper. He handed it forcefully to Harry and made his way towards the door.

"Read it quickly," he said. "And please do the right thing."

Ron left leaving Harry feeling very confused.

--------------------------

0:03

0:02

0:01

0:00

The two large timers disappeared and the stadium was almost silent (even in the Slytherin section).

Malfoy was grinning with glee.

"I knew it!" she said joyfully. "I mean who would want to love a mudblood like her?"

"Yeah," said Pansy Parkinson. She too was amused with the situation although very _very_ deep down inside her she knew that she would never want something like that to happen to her…or any girl.

Hermione was completely devastated. Tears were now freely but silently falling down her face. Harry hadn't came…he didn't love her back...it was all over.

Hermione didn't know this but she wasn't the only one who was upset. The Gryffindors were speechless and a vast majority of the Gryffindor girls were in tears, including Ginny who was being comforted by Neville who was hugging her.

"It's just so wrong," she sobbed into Neville's shoulder.

Hermione could feel nearly every pair of eyes on her, like they were expecting her to do something. Hermione gave a weak smile and shrugged her shoulders, trying to cast it off as not important.

It was one of the most awkward moments of her life. She stood staring at the ground, wishing for it to swallow her whole.

But a sudden noise caught her attention. She whipped her head up to the Gryffindor stands to see them all gasping suddenly with Ginny, Ron and Neville clapping at the front. And in a matter of seconds, the whole crowd were in uproar. So she turned round to see what they were all looking at.

Harry was walking towards her. At first she didn't believe it…but he was smiling at her, it really was him!

No words were spoken between them; Hermione didn't even get a chance to apologise. Harry's walk tuned into a jog and as soon as they were close enough Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her.

It was perfect. The crowd were cheering at a piercing volume and cameras were flashing madly by the teachers stand. But none of that mattered to Hermione. She was with Harry and he was kissing her. That was all she needed.

By far the Gryffindors were making the loudest noise. Ginny and Ron were leading on the cheers and by now their hands were pretty sore from clapping.

"I thought that was never going to happen," said Ginny.

"Yeah," said Ron as he started making his way through the crowd.

"Hey where are you going?" shouted Ginny.

Ron grinned mischievously.

"To find Luna,"

------------------

When Hermione and Harry broke apart they were staring into each others eyes. Hermione giggled as Harry ran his fingers through her hair. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Harry placed a finger over her mouth.

"Sorry I'm late," said Harry. "It took me forever to get here,"

Hermione smiled. "I know what you mean."

From there they both knew that they didn't need to say anything else. Instead Harry pulled her in for another kiss.

----------------

A/N: Well that's it finished. I really enjoyed this fic – probably because I loved the movie! Anyway have a good summer everybody and don't forget to review. No flames please! Thank you!

Stephy xx


End file.
